Let It Out
by 82and9make91
Summary: As the strawhats say they're sad farewell to The Going Merry, Nami tries her best to control her emotions, but then she learns that she doesn't have to.ONE-SHOT Zoro-Nami nakamaship.


_My second One Piece story, its short but I really hope you like it.**  
><strong>_

* * *

><p><strong><span>Let It Out<span>**

I was tired, beyond tired actually.

Everyone of us were really and not a soul in the world could blame us. We had been awake for almost two days, been on the move constantly in that time, and fought in incredible battles that most of us shouldn't have won. However, when I lean back a little and see Robin's raven colored hair, it makes it all worth it.

All of us that had just escaped Enies Lobby, with the exception of Luffy, were standing in a fairly long row boat and all of our eyes were on the _Going Merry. _Our captain was standing in a smaller boat in front of us with a torch in his hand. I couldn't see his face, but I could truly _feel_ the sadness coming from him. Its so unlike him, but it just shows how sad all of this really is.

I look over at the _Merry, _and I start to feel worse.

She was so damaged, so helpless, so _broken_. I can't stand to see her like this, but I don't look away because in a few minutes I won't be able to look at her again.

Luffy's boat got closer and I can't stop myself from looking down at my feet. They were covered in dirt and blood, most of which didn't even belong to me. I forced myself to look up and I watched as Luffy says a few words. He was to fare away for me to hear every word, but the sound of his voice was what got to me. His voice didn't even sound like it belonged to him. It was so serious and sorrowful.

Thats when I started to feel it.

My eyes started to water and my whole body cringed. I reached up and wiped my eyes dry, but still the salty liquid continued to leak out little by little.

I _hate_ crying. Every single thing about it. I swore to myself when I left Cocoyashi Village that I would never cry again. I had already broken that promise many times, but that doesn't mean that I won't fight back these tears with every ounce of my being.

_Don't cry, don't cry, don't cry! _I screamed at myself.

Soon I started to feel like I was in my own world, and even though there were people around me it was as if I was completely alone. This world was dark and all I could hear was my own mind screaming at me and all I could see was the lighted torch in Luffy's hand getting closer to the _Merry. _I couldn't take this any longer it felt like any second I was going to have to scream until my throat was raw. I forced my eyes shut and waited until I would crack.

Then I felt something rub against my shoulder.

I opened my eyes and everything seemed like it was before, then I looked to my right and realized that Zoro had brushed his shoulder against mine. I looked at him with a confused look but he didn't move at all he just kept looking forward. Then he started to speak.

"When it starts, if you feel like you have to cry just do it. Theres no reason for you to hold it in." he told me. His voice was serious and stern, but I could feel concern in it as well.

"Zoro..." I barely whispered.

The words he said, the way he said it, he must have known how I felt in that moment because almost instantly I felt better. I was still full of sorrow, but now I remembered that I wasn't the only one feeling that way. Weather it was happiness and joy or pain and sadness I would never be alone because the people I care about will feel the same way.

I leaned over and brushed my shoulder against his and whispered "Thank You"

He made a small nod telling me that he understood and we all watched as the _Merry_ was consumed by flames.

I began to cry again. I didn't hold back at all, but I felt no shame because I was surround by my Nakama and even if no tears were falling from some of our eyes, we were all crying.

_The End._

* * *

><p><em>I just got home and felt the urge to write something and publish it the same day, usually I take my time with fanfics but I wanted to see how good I could be writing something quickly. I did this in about a half-hour, Oh well except more One Piece stories form me later. As always I like reviews :)<br>_


End file.
